Forever, Doctor
by Golden-Eyed-Killer
Summary: What if the magnaclamps had locked the first time? What if The Doctor still had Rose? A short one-shot on how I would have liked Doomsday to have ended.


**A/N: This is my first venture into the fandom of Doctor Who. It's just a quick one-shot of what I wished had happened at the end of Doomsday.**

_Story: Forever, Doctor. By Golden_Eyed_Killer._

_Summary: What if the magnaclamps had locked the first time?What if The Doctor still had Rose? A short one-shot on how I would have liked Doomsday to have ended._

_Online and Locked._ The computer reported. The Doctor and Rose ran to the magnaclamps and held on tight. The suction was great, but the magnaclamps easily held their weight, and they didn't have to struggle to hold on. The Doctor looked up, his brown eyes burning brightly. "Into the void. Ha!" He cried. Rose looked over at him and smiled. He grinned back and then, as if hypnotized, watched the Cybermen and Daleks fall into the void. He smiled bitterly. Maybe, just maybe, the Daleks would be gone forever.

The last remaining Daleks and Cybermen were sucked into the void, and the walls began to close themselves, folding in on themselves, falling, until they were shut, and the wall was back to normal, dull white and plain. The Doctor let himself drop back to the floor gracefully. He ran, with his normal manic energy to the wall that had just been the breach and rested his hands on it. "Shut tight. Forever." His voice held deep anger and agony at the race that had destroyed his people. It also held relief and happiness. He stood there, thinking, when he heard a quiet, heart wrenching sob.

He spun round and saw Rose staring past him at the wall. She was slightly hunched over and tears were flowing from her eyes. She was biting her lip to stop the noise escaping, but it didn't work. The Doctor ran over to her and encompassed her in a hug. Her head rested on his chest and she listened to his dual heartbeat. It calmed her slightly, but tears still streamed down her face. "Rose?" He questioned, his voice full of concern. Rose tilted her head up and looked at him.

"Mum, Dad, Mickey." She whispered in a voice full of longing. The Doctor gasped inwardly. _Of Course! Oh God, I'm so sorry Rose._ He thought. "I'll never see them again." She sighed and began sobbing again. The Doctor fiercely tightened his arms around her and spoke thoughts that would break his hearts if she agreed.

"I can find some way to cross over, to take you back Rose." He murmured. She sighed heavily and pulled away from him. He felt his face fall infinitesimally, before he held himself in check and kept his face straight. She looked deeply into his eyes, and then spoke.

"No Doctor. I'm staying here with you. Forever, like I promised." Her voice was dull, but held all her previous conviction of when she had professed that statement. He looked at her, his eyes piercing hers.

"Are you sure about it Rose? Because you will never be able to see them again." He spoke softly, trying to find out if that was what she really wanted. She nodded.

"Everyone leaves home in the end." Rose sounded too wise for her years, and the Doctor decided to make a joke.

"Yeah, but not to go travelling in time and space!" He snickered, but was still wary about her saying she wanted to go. "Doctor, stop doubting me! I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never gonna leave you!" She cried, repeating part of her earlier statement. The Doctor shivered at that, how had she known he was doubting her? He looked at her and smiled tightly.

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth."

"Always Doctor." He smiled at that. She smiled gently, stood on her tip-toes and kissed the Doctor ever so gently. His eyes looked down at her in alarm and he pulled away.

"Rose, no." A heartbroken, upset look crossed her face, and lingered in her eyes.

"Why not Doctor? Is it because I'm not her? Not your french tart?" Rose asked harshly. The Doctor tried to protest weakly, but she spoke louder. "You'll kiss her alright, snog her face off, but me, you want to push away, clearly I disgust you." Her lip quivered and she stepped away from him, stood next to the computers. He stood up straight and looked into Rose's eyes.

"No Rose Tyler, you don't disgust me. Far from it. You are my best friend. You saved me when I was near death, hopeless and careless. You have stood by me all these times, saved me as I have saved you. It's just..."He stopped, and sighed.

"Just what?" Rose's voice was icy.

"I can't..."His voice shook and he rubbed his face."I can't stay with you forever! You're going to age Rose, whether I like it or not. I am not. I can't stand by and watch that!" Rose's face and voice softened. "I don't want to see you die. I don't know if I could take it." Timeless pain crossed his face and Rose stepped forward, kissing him with fierce passion. This time, he didn't pull away, instead kissed her back as passionately and as loving as she did. This time, Rose pulled away slightly, because she needed to breathe. He smirked because he didn't need as much air. Rose looked up at him and his eyes were shut, his face blissful.

"I do believe that's our first proper kiss." Rose joked. The Doctor's eyes snapped open and his mouth was agape. "Yes seriously." She said. He looked down, remorseful. She laughed and hugged him, her arms locking behind his neck. His arms rested gently on the middle of her back.

"Come on, we need to be getting back to the TARDIS. Before something else decides to happen." He whispered gently. He bent down and kissed her lips, her cheek and then under her ear, before murmuring "I'll never leave you or send you away again. I promise." Rose gripped him tighter, and then pulled away.

"Doctor...I.."She faltered, and looked bashfully at him.

"I what Rose?" He teased. She looked at him with a gaze of love and conviction.

"I love you." His face fell, and his mouth opened.

"Quite right too!" He grinned, and then continued, "I never admitted it to myself before, I never wanted to. But I know now. I know how true it is and always will be. I love you too Rose Tyler."

He held out her hand and she took it. She smiled happily at him and he returned it. They then walked out of the control room, and descended the stairs slowly. "43 flights!" He said brightly. She rolled her eyes as they began walking down.

The TARDIS was right at the bottom.

"You could have just brought her up I know you could have!" Rose moaned. The Doctor laughed.

"Where's the fun in that?" He unlocked the door and walked in. He picked up his trenchcoat and slipped it on. "Oh yeah, you! Psychic paper please!" He said, mock- angrily. She simply stared at him. He laughed, dancing round the console, pressing buttons here, pulling leavers there. "I'm waiting Miss Tyler!" He laughed, holding his hand out. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled it out, placing it in his hands. "Thank you." She laughed, and then looked up. The Doctor was silent and gaping at a bride.

"What?" He questioned. She turned round.

"Oh!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"Who are you?" She asked rudely. Rose was laughing silently.

"But, wh-?"

"Where am I?" She interrupted him.

"What?"

"What the HELL is this place?" She shouted.

"What?" He cried. Rose laughed, this unknown bride had already almost silenced the Doctor. Rose grinned as she stepped out from behind the console, ready to comfort the woman.

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R! **


End file.
